


The Fancy Banquet

by Opalsong



Series: A Fandom Ball [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, M/M, Madlib, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Disney Princess Madlib: Worth It Style.





	The Fancy Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2018/TheFancyBanquet.mp3) | 1:52 | 1.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/A%20Fandom%20Ball.m4b) | 2:21:16 | 134.8 MB  
  
### Music

 _Arabesque No.1 and No.2_ by Debussy

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
